El verdadero final
by La Diosa Saiya
Summary: Esta historia d eun capitulo trata sobre para mi entender debio ser el verdadero final de la Gt. Dejen reviews plis ^_^


El Verdadero Final  
  
Por :La Diosa Saiya  
  
  
  
Miles de años atrás un antiguo kamisama creo unas esferas, les puso por nombre "las esferas del dragón" con las cuales cualquier humano que las reuniera podría pedir un deseo; en total eran siete y estaban esparcidas por todo el mundo. El antiguo kamisama sabia que había creado un ser muy poderoso para los humanos y temió que algún día ese poder se revirtiera en contra de ellos. No lo pensó dos veces y creó un guardián para las esferas el cual saldría solamente cuando el dragón estuviese contaminado del poder negativo, este guardián reencarnaría en la primera persona en encontrar la primera esfera la cual traería el problema de contaminación dándole indeterminables poderes para vencer al dragón maligno, el guardián despertara solamente cuando el dragón se volviese maligno. El antiguo kamisama suspiro tranquilo ante tal idea un seguro perfecto para la humanidad no obstante pensó en no decirle a nadie sobre el guardián ya que si lo hacia daría demasiada confianza para usar las esferas y eso traería problemas. Por eso las conjuro para que se dispersaran por todo el mundo después de haberse usado, el hombre no encontraría las esferas tan rápido por todo el mundo. Eso pensaba pero lo que no sabia era que se había equivocado en esa parte..... ------------------------------------------------------El tiempo había pasado y una linda jovencita de cabellos azules había encontrado una esfera en el ático de su gran casa ; La joven pensó en la leyenda del dragón, [sí encontré la esfera entonces es cierto podría pedirle un deseo al dragón, se dice que él todo lo cumple]. La joven pensó en un deseo que valiera la pena así que se puso a soñar y dijo : eso es bulma es lo que necesitas un lindo y apuesto novio!!!!!! Pero como las localizare , ahhh, claro podría construir un radar para localizarlas. La joven bulma muy entusiasmada partió al laboratorio a empezar a construir su sueño, después de varias semanas se preparo para salir a buscarlas, a partir de ese día su vida cambiaria para siempre............ ------------------------------------------------------Después de unas fantásticas aventuras, después de muchos años, después de tantas cosas.... Bulma tú eres la culpable!!!!!!!!!!!! Si no fuera por ti las esferas del dragón jamás se habrían reunido. " dijo el antiguo supremo kaiosama " claro que no, yo no tuve la culpa , la culpa la tubo goku .dijo bulma yooooo, claro que no bulma . reprocho Goku Si, si no te hubiera encontrado yo no siguiese en eso de buscarlas, me habría dado cuenta del peligro y volvería a mi casa. Basta de discutir hay que buscarle la solución a este problema. replico Gohan Estoy de acuerdo.dijo bulma un poco enojada Goku partió en busca de los siete dragones malignos por el camino se encontró a pan y fueron juntos a derrotar a los dragones . Mientras Goku y pan luchaban contra los dragones algo pasaba en Cápsule Corp Vegeta se desespero y decidió ir ayudar a kakarotto, bulma lo detuvo diciéndole que él no podría ayudarlo pero que tenia una idea. La idea de bulma era que si goku se pudo transformar en saiya 4 , vegeta también, así que invento una maquina de rayos plugs *para que vegeta se convirtiera en ozaru y después en saiya 4 . Bulma la había construido justo a tiempo la tierra estaba a punto de llegar a su fin por tanta energía negativa, volcanes en erupción, terremotos, todo estaba fuera de su lugar, era un caos. Sentía una impotencia sabia que se lo debía todo a las esferas y que ahora estas estaban en contra de todos "es injusto". Pensó. Por primera vez tenia una rabia incontrolable, con ellas había encontrado a su mejor amigo goku, tuvo a su primer novio yamcha, buscándolas conoció al verdadero amor en vegeta el cual le dio dos hermosos hijos todo se lo debía a las esferas, toda su vida envuelta en ellas, que extraño sin ellas no hubiera tenido nada, no hubiera sido yo....... Bulma!!!!!!!!!!!!. Replico vegeta enojado(cuando no) Bulma dio un salto estaba en otro mundo, en sus pensamientos, y cuando volvió en sí puso una cara...... No me grites así vegeta!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo dos oidos, lo sabias?!!!!!!!!!!!. dijo bulma muy enojada con ganas de estrangular a vegeta(imposible, no?) Te hablo y no me escuchas, terminaste ya la maquina!!!!!!. Dijo vegeta con su pose de siempre (con sus manos cruzadas y erguido, pura arrogancia, lindo, no?) Casi esta, solo le faltan algunos ajustes, pero tengo una duda, le podrán vencer a ese dragón, bueno por que , no se tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Déjate de estupideces bulma nadie nos ganara estando en saiya 4 además siempre tengo una carta debajo de la manga. Dijo el muy confiado vegeta Discúlpame pero no son estupideces, solo me preocupo, no puedo hacerlo?! Dijo bulma. Bueno ya deja de discutir y ponte a trabajar rápido. Dijo el saiya un poco exasperado. A mí tu no me mandas, oíste, vete de aquí para poder terminar .dijo bulma hastiada con sus dos manos puestas en su cintura. Vegeta se fue y ella siguió en dichos ajustes, estaba cansada, ya no era una joven rápida y enérgica. Pero que daría por volver a ser joven, más bella, mas todo, sobretodo porque vegeta nunca envejece, claro en comparación con un humano, muchas mujeres que conocía estaban detrás de él parecen "perritas", pensó bulma. sabia que él solo tenia ojos para ella y eso la reconfortaba pero no era lo mismo todo había cambiado ......... Después de 3 horas bulma había terminado la maquina la había adaptado para poder manejarla. Todavía bulma?. Pregunto vegeta intranquilo entrando al laboratorio. Ya esta lista nos podemos ir. Dijo bulma Noooooo , tu no vas, como que vas. Dijo vegeta realmente enojado Claro que iré además yo controlo la maquina, no se maneja sola. Dijo muy tranquila bulma; Además quiero ir. Pues yo no te cuidare si te pasa algo será tu responsabilidad, entendiste bulma. Dijo vegeta un poco asombrado por verla tan tranquila. Vegeta, sabes creo que muy pronto dejare de ser tu carga. Dijo con extrema tranquilidad, vegeta se sorprendió demasiado. Iré contigo pero no estarás conmigo mi hijo lo hará por ti. Termino bulma Vegeta se fue volando hasta donde estaba goku y bulma lo siguió en la maquina. Llegaron y bulma le lanzo los rayos plugs* a vegeta el cual esperaba ansioso por que todo comenzara rápido. Bulma estas segura que no perderá la razón? . pregunto gohan con interés Tendré que confiar en vegeta. Le contesto bulma muy seria Pero bulma. Aporto gohan En otro lado goku esperaba que vegeta se convirtiera en saiya 4 se asusto al ver que había perdido la razón, pero el muy tonto estaba actuando, se convirtió en saiya 4. Kakarotto sabes que no le podremos vencer aun si peleamos juntos, lo mejor será hacer la fusión. Dijo vegeta serio Pero vegeta, te das cuenta que es la primera vez que me pides hacer la fusión. Le dice el otro saiya 4 asombrado por dicha sorpresa. Cállate kakarotto !!!! y hagámosla es la salida. Dijo vegeta casi por explotar. El dragón de 1 estrella se iba a interponer pero en eso llego trunks para darles tiempo a que hiciesen la fusión, pero lamentablemente una estrella era demasiado fuerte para él, sujetándolo con fuerza para estrangularlo. Bulma sentía como la rabia Corría por toda su sangre, así que lo ataco con la maquina ya que era la única arma que tenia y logro llamar la atención del dragón soltando a trunks para poder lanzarle energía a bulma, gracias a gohan no fue pulverizada ya que él la rescato antes de que la impactaran, en eso los guerreros estaban en posición. Ambos comenzaron a ser la fusión y se convirtieron en un súper guerrero. el dragón de una estrella perdía en la batalla, pero en vez de acabar por fin con la amenaza los muy confiados se pusieron a jugar , en eso el mounstro le lanzo una esfera llena de energía negativa , todos los presentes se sorprendieron de dicho poder, pero el guerrero la envió de una patada al espacio purificada de energía positiva . Nivelando así las energías de la tierra, el guerrero aprovecho y le arrojo un bin bang kame hame ha, el cual hizo que todas las esferas salieran del dragón, ya estaba muy débil , el dragón estaba perdido eran muy fuertes estaban a punto de lanzarle el segundo "bin bang kame hame ha"cuando de pronto ocurrió un milagro para el dragón de una estrella, la fusión había terminado. Al ver que el dragón ya no era fuerte no se preocuparon por la desaparición de gogeta. No es por presumir pero hasta yo podría vencerte. Dijo goku confiado Eso es lo que creen. Aporto 1 estrella El dragón comenzó a absorber todas las esferas nuevamente para el asombro de todos, no podían creerlo todavía la pesadilla continuaba. Esta no te la llevaras. Dijo goku atrapando la esfera de 4 estrellas. Esta me la regalo mi abuelito, es mi único recuerdo. El saiya se trago la esfera. Que pasa no pueden vencerme , son unos tontos si creen que me vencerán con ese poder . dijo el dragón esquivando fácilmente los golpes de vegeta y goku. Vegeta hagamos la fusión de nuevo. Nunca se los permitiré. Dijo el enemigo, lanzándose sobre ellos Goku y vegeta trataron de fusionarse varias veces pero el mounstro se lo impedía, cuando por fin lo iban a intentar, ocurrió una desgracia, goku había perdido sus poderes de saiya 4 y volvió a ser pequeño. Pero como es posible, que demonios haremos. Le grito vegeta a goku. En ese momento se dieron cuenta que goku tenia en la frente la esfera de 4 estrellas, la esfera salió y se transformo en el dragón de 4 estrellas, fingiendo ser aliado de 1 estrella le dio ventaja a goku y juntos le lanzaron energías a 1 estrella. El dragón se defendió y comenzaron la pelea, 4 estrellas creo un tornado de fuego * en el cual dentro de este se encontraban los dos dragones. Es imposible escapar de aquí, si tratas de hacerlo explotaras y morirás. dijo 4 esferas. No lo harás tu también morirás. Yo no moriré mi cuerpo lo resistirá. Dijo 4 estrellas. Muy bien. Dijo 1 estrella Mientras tanto afuera se vio la gran explosión , solo se vio salir a 4 estrellas. Lo siento goku. Fue lo ultimo que se le escucho al dragón en eso su cuerpo se abrió y apareció 1 estrella, con la esfera de 4 estrellas absorbida. Era el final, pensaban todos, goku ya no tenia fuerzas suficientes para derrotarlo. Ya me harte!!!!!!!!!! . vegeta se le arrojo al dragón con muy pocos resultados, el dragón lo golpeo y lo lanzo lejos, vegeta perdió su transformación de saiya 4. Cayo cerca de los otros, estaba resignado a la derrota pero era muy orgulloso para demostrarlo. Vegeta. Lo llamo bulma preocupada. No dejare que destruyan este planeta, por que tiene que pasarme esto, es igual que en vegita, este es mi planeta y no me iré. Grito el príncipe de los saiyajines. Será mejor que se vallan a otro planeta, que entrenen como debe ser, y después maten a este maldito. Dicho esto vegeta partió volando a enfrentar nuevamente al dragón. Vegeta!!!!!!!. Lo llamo bulma con lagrimas de impotencia. Será mejor que partamos, vegeta tiene razón. Dijo gohan. Todos se marchaban pero algo detenía a los guerreros. Yo iré a ayudar a mi padre, gohan llévalos a la nave. Dijo esto trunks partió Yo también iré no soy un cobarde. Gohan y goten se miraron y afirmaron. Vamos. Dijo gohan Los jóvenes partieron dejando a sus madres desconsoladas por el dolor de saber que correrían con la misma suerte. Era una gran pelea entre todos contra el dragón, goku estaba herido, vegeta luchaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y los otros estaban heridos sin fuerzas tirados en el suelo. Vegeta se lanzo contra el dragón , el dragón dejo a vegeta sin movimiento alguno tirado en el suelo. Ya me canse acabare con la tierra. No!!!!!!!. Dijo goku con una genkidama. No dejare que destruyas la tierra. Goku estaba muy débil pero su voluntad era inmortal el amor hacia la tierra, hacia sus seres queridos, era más fuerte aun que su propia fuerza. El dragón acumulaba energía para eliminar todo, era muy fuerte era imposible vencerla con esa pequeña genkidama. Todos los demás estaban heridos mirando su final, no podían hacer nada no tenían fuerzas, milk y los demás habían regresado querían quedarse hasta el final, después de todo no harían nada en otro planeta. El dragón lanzo la energía, goku lanzo la genkidama, todo era inútil era demasiado fuerte. Bulma miraba como goku era casi derrotado dentro de ella comenzó a surgir una rabia incontrolable, una fuerza estraña la invadía, no podía soportarla, todos se percataron de ese ki . Bulma gritaba de dolor, no podía soportar tanto poder, era imposible ayudarla. Ese poder dentro de ella la elevo hasta el cielo y la envolvió dejando ver un remolino azul cielo. Dentro de este bulma se sentía como si estuviese por terminar una metamorfosis; tenia mas energía, un poder genuino corría por todo su cuerpo. Temblaba de emoción. Cuando el remolino azul ceso todos vieron a una hermosa joven, tenia el cabello por la cintura, unos grandes ojos azules, todos sentían la imponente belleza sobretodo con ese toque de arrogancia, se le veía tan tranquila, una calma insufrible, como si todo existiera detrás de ella; Indudablemente era una guerrera. Tenia puesto una falda roja y en sus caderas una pañoleta verde, tenia otra pañoleta de color dorada cubriendo solamente sus senos, tenia desnudos los hombros, todo su abdomen y sus largas piernas. En sus muñecas solo tenia dos brazaletes rojos dos en cada brazo. Mamá eres tu?. Dijo trunks demasiado asombrado Le siguieron gohan y goten con el mismo asombro tratando de levantarse del suelo. Vegeta todavía seguía inconsciente absorto de saber todo lo que pasaba. Goku se debatía ya la energía venía encima de él, pensó en ese instante: Lo siento tierra he fallado. Cerrando sus ojos esperando la energía que nunca le llego. Cuando goku abrió sus ojos lo primero que vio fue a una joven mandando de una patada toda esa energía al espacio. ¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto goku Acaso no me reconoces goku, o ya no te acuerdas de la joven bulma? Bulma eres tu!!!!! , que bien te ves, oye y como es que tienes todo ese poder? Bulma bajo muy seria a curar las heridas de goku pero en ese instante el dragón enfurecido se lanzo a atacar a bulma, cuando lo vio bulma le dijo a goku: Observa esto goku, tanto tiempo siendo amigos que aprendí esto: Bulma unió sus manos y dijo: "kame hame ha"con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro cuando vio que le dio a su objetivo mandando al dragón muy lejos del lugar todavía no había acabado con él. Bulma descendió y le dio un beso a goku en la frente dándole un poco de su energía. Te sientes mejor goku? Por que no ayudas a los demás, yo acabare con ese maldito. Pero bulma ¿cómo podrás derrotar a ese monstruo? Anda goku ayuda a los demás, derrotar a ese monstruo es lo de menos. Esta bien pero bulma cuídate si. Claro que si goku lo haré.  
  
Goku partió hacia donde estaban los demás todos estaban aun asombrados ¿cómo bulma había obtenido esos poderes, era ella en realidad y como había hecho el kame hame ha? Eran las preguntas que se hacían. Estoy seguro que no es mamá, alguien se apodero de ella estoy seguro, ella no es así. Te equivocas trunks ella si es bulma. Dijo goku llegando al lugar . Señor goku esta usted bien. Dijo trunks. Papá, abuelito, goku (todos). Estas bien. Si gracias a bulma me dio un poco de su energía y pude recuperarme. Estas seguro que es bulma papá. Pregunto gohan. Claro que es ella lo único que no sé es porque tiene todo ese poder . Y muchachos, donde esta vegeta? No estaba con usted señor goku? Pregunto goten. No lo he visto, sienten su ki? Si, yo lo iré a buscar. Dijo trunks. Inmediatamente partiendo para el lugar donde se encontraba su padre.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar . Se puede saber quien demonios eres tu? Tu ya sabes quien soy una estrella, no sé para que preguntas. No puede ser, no me digas que tú eres !!!!!!!! dijo asustado el dragón. Si la guardiana de las esferas del dragón, creada solo para los buenos deseos de los humanos. Tu solo eres una leyenda tonta de un viejo kamisama . No puedo creerlo, no me derrotaras, eres una impostora. dijo el dragón lanzándose sobre ella . Si piensas que me vencerás estas muy equivocado. Bulma formo una x con sus manos haciendo que sus brazaletes chocaran. Energía positiva del dragón!!!!!!!! De sus manos salió una energía azul que dejo al dragón casi desecho, ya no tenia las esferas. Bulma aprovecho el momento y las llamo. ¡Esferas del dragón vengan a mí!!!!!. Las esferas fueron donde bulma y la rodearon en circulo. Acabare contigo dragón maligno. Esferas del dragón denme su poder!!!!!!! . Todas las esferas en movimiento de circulo le enviaron su poder, cada una emitió un rayo dorado a donde estaba bulma. Ya veras dragón te arrepentirás de haber liberado mi poder. ¡Furia del dragón!!!!!!!!. Nooooooooo  
  
Sintieron eso el ki del dragón a desaparecido. Si es verdad. Dijo pan En ese instante vegeta despertaba muy adolorido. Papá ya estas bien . ¿Dónde esta ese dragón? Pero su ki, queeeeee, kakarotto que paso aquí? Dijo vegeta levantándose dificultosamente. No vegeta yo no lo derrote, te sorprenderás cuando sepas quien fue que lo acabo. Déjate de estupideces y dime quien acabo con el dragón. Ahhhhhh y ese poderoso ki de donde viene , se acerca tengan cuidado. No te preocupes vegeta ese ki no es maligno, ya todo acabo. Dijo gohan. Todo a quedado destruido, la tierra esta muy dañada. Dijo milk Eso es lo de menos milk, no te preocupes por eso. dijo goku Bulma eres tu? Pregunto vegeta al ver a su esposa. Claro que soy yo. Bulma tenia las esferas flotando arriba de ella. No te dije goku que acabaría con el dragón de 1 estrella eso es lo de menos. Dijo esto ultimo en tono triste . Queeeeeeee que tu que con el dragón, en que dimensión estoy. Dijo vegeta demasiado confundido y anonadado al ver a su esposa en semejante vestimenta y tan hermosa. Les diré que cuando empecé a buscar las esferas estas empezaron a contaminarse, yo toque la 1 esfera en contaminarse y por eso en mí reencarno el guardián de las esferas, que solo saldría cuando las esferas estuviesen contaminadas y con un gran poder destructivo que nadie podría controlar. Increíble no?. Bulma les guiño un ojo y todos se sonrojaron. Oye bulma y por que estas tan joven. A que se lo pediste al dragón de condición. Dijo vegeta un poco confundido por todo esto, pero había sarcasmo. Claro que no vegeta!!!!!!!! Solo a ti se te ocurren estas tonterías!!!!!!!. Le grito la muy enojada guerrera con su singular pose (sus dos manos en la cintura). Para que sepas mi cuerpo no pudo resistir todo ese poder así que me modifico haciéndome mas joven!!!!!!!! Entendisteeeeeee . le grito a vegeta Por kami gritaba mas antes?!!!!!!!!!! Dijo vegeta sarcástico. Bueno, bueno será que mejor que partamos a celebrar con una fiesta, por fin la amenaza acabo. Agrego milk Así es abuelita, debemos celebrar.dijo pan Claro que no, debemos pedirle el deseo a shenlong*, crillin y muchas personas han muerto por causa de la batalla. Dijo goku Es cierto debemos llamar a shenlong*. Dijo gohan Mamá podrías llamar al dragón, ya que como tú eres su guardián. Muy bien. "Sal de ahí shenlong*y cumple nuestro deseo". Dijo bulma. El cielo se puso totalmente oscuro y salió el dragón. Eres tú mi guardián? Si shenlong*yo soy tu guardiana . La humanidad se a aprovechado en exceso de las esferas para pedir sus deseos. La humanidad debe aprender a resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de las esferas su excesivo uso trajo muchos problemas. Ahora debo irme para regresar cuando la humanidad halla aprendido a resolver sus problemas sin ayuda de las esferas o de alguna deidad. Espera shenlong*concedenos nuestro ultimo deseo, muchas personas murieron a causa de los dragones malignos, sin saber nada de lo que pasaba. dijo goku Muy bien les cumpliré su ultimo deseo. Dicho esto shenlong*cumplio el deseo de todos. Ya esta hecho, ahora vamonos debemos irnos bulma. Que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. (Todos) Ves goku que vencer a una estrella era lo de menos. Dijo bulma triste. Mamá por favor debe haber algo para que no te tengas que ir. Dijo trunks desesperado. Bulma se acerco a su hijo lo miro firmemente ,algo que lo desconcertó mucho, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuida a tu hermana trunks, siempre estuve orgullosa de ti, hijo mio. Si te vas es por que quieres!!!!!!!!. Grito vegeta quien rápidamente se fue volando del lugar. Vegeta!!!!!!!!. Le llamo bulma . Déjalo bulma quizás necesite estar solo. Dijo goku Adiós a todos amigos, ténganme presente siempre. Bulma se monto en el dragón y se marcho. Mientras todos atrás la decían adiós. Shenlong*podriamos ir antes a un lugar y después nos iremos.  
  
Vegeta estaba en una montaña, solo, pensando, estaba todavía herido, pero no eran esas heridas las que le dolían mas, estaba aturdido, todavía no había asimilado todo lo que había pasado. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Vegeta pensabas no despedirte de mi? Dijo bulma. Que haces aquí, por que, no te ibas?dijo vegeta aun sin mirarla dándole la espalda. Vegeta te diré que gracias a las esferas pude tener todo lo que siempre quise: a ti , a mis hijos, unos amigos, una vida. No crees que debo hacer algo por ellas. Vegeta se voltio y la miro [pic] Te quiero vegeta, no me olvides. Se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Él le correspondió el abrazo y la beso tiernamente. Me quedare solo bulma. Dijo un poco triste mirándola fijamente. Claro que no, tienes dos hijos que te quieren y personas que te respetan y admiran. Debo irme, no me olvides mi amor. Vegeta cerro los ojos por un momento. Claro mujer yo también te amo. Cuando los abrió bulma ya no estaba. Adiós bulma, me habrás escuchado?. Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Bulma estaba encima del dragón y se recostó en su lomo. Gracias por todo shenlong*. Dijo casi en susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Todas las esferas se refugiaron en ella y el dragón se marcho.  
  
------------------------------------------------------Cien años han pasado y un niño corría por el bosque desesperado alguien lo llamaba regresa, regresa!!!!! . Se escuchaba a lo lejos pero el niño corría y corría con lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba ciego por el dolor. Pero se tropezó con algo fuerte y callo al suelo. Uyyyyyyy, que paso, Valla si eres fuerte niño me golpeaste duro. Oye se puede saber por que corrías como loco!!!!!!! Lo siento es que .............. mi abuelita pan se murió. El niño empezó a llorar de nuevo pero la joven lo calmo diciéndole. Oye no te preocupes por eso, haz oído hablar goku sobre las esferas del dragón. Claro que si pero ya no existen!!!!!!! Dijo el pequeño goku. Si existen. Dijo la joven ¿Quién eres tú para saber esto? Dijo goku un poco desconfiado Yo soy bulma, oye te muestro una. Dijo bulma al mismo tiempo sacando la esfera de 4 estrellas. Te regalare esta, cuídala es tuya, siempre lo sera, entendiste. Goku asintió y tomo la esfera. Oye goku quieres revivir a tu abuelita pan? Claro que si!!!!!!!!!. Dijo goku muy entusiasmado. Pues que esperamos vamonos ya.  
  
El comienzo del fin Canción final "Dont you see" ------------------------------------------------------  
  
Espero que le haya gustado la historia, yo no quería que goku se fuera, así que le puse otro final. Además nunca ponen a las mujeres a pelear, solo las ponen a cocinar o ha construir maquinas. Tome a bulma por que ella siempre estuvo involucrada con las esferas mas que las demás, a mi entender si no fuera por ella nada se habría desarrollado, goku seguiría en el monte. Jaja. Las palabras que tienen * son por que podría ser que no estuviesen escritas correctamente. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido charlenever@hotmail.com . No olviden que es mi primer fanfics, escribiré otro pronto. Todos los personajes son propiedad de akira toriyama . 


End file.
